Ever and Roman
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Ever and Roman compromise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the series The Immortals. It, along with its characters and plot, belongs to Alyson Noel.

Roman's Visit

Roman stood on the front stoop of Ever's house. He pressed the doorbell and a woman in her thirties or forties appeared. She stared at him in shock.

"Can I help you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I'm looking for your niece, Ever," he said in a cool voice. She stepped aside.

"Come on in, she's up in her room with Damen, I presume you know him, though," she said. He nodded.

"Thank you," he said and walked up the stairs. He could sense them to the right. He pushed open the door to see them sitting a centimeter apart. They looked up at him in shock. Damen's look was pure coldness, but Ever's was slightly warm.

"What are you doing here?" Damen asked coldly.

"I was just checking up on you love birds, wondering how you were getting along with not being able to touch and all," he replied.

"We're fine, Roman," Ever said, her voice hardening.

He sat down in the desk chair and flipped through the book open on the table. Ever walked over and slammed it shut. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I understand completely, Ever," he said, holding her gaze.

_Made your descision yet? Or, have you even thought about it with your precious boyfriend around? Afraid he'll find out?_

_I don't need your help, Roman, I'll figure something out on my own._

_Ah, but you won't, luv. You see, not many people know what the antidote is. I am the only one around here that does. Well, your boyfriend does, but too bad I swiped that memory!_

_You're a sick person, Roman._

_Ah, but you need to be in this world. Tick tock, I don't have much patience, even for you._ He let her go and she stumbled back on to the bed.

"How do you suppose you'll…" he trailed off as a translucent figure appeared. He frowned. "What do you want, ghost?" She pointed a small finger at him and then floated over to Ever's side.

"There's no ghost, Roman, so don't try to play games with us," Ever said through clenched teeth. She was gripping Damen's hand and Roman could see a slither or power separating them.

"Don't…hurt…her," the ghost said in a frail voice. "You…bastard!"

"I know who you are. You're dear little Riley," he said and grasped Damen in his hold. He showed Damen the picture and his eyes widened.

_As I told your little girlfriend of how many decades? The clock is ticking and I don't have much patience anymore. Sooner or later, one of us will win or lose and I won't lose. I never lose. As for the ghost, tell your little girlfriend that she's never far, but she'll never be able to see her dear little sister again._

Roman released Damen from his grip. He gave the ghost a look as Ever's aunt, Sabine, walked into the room and found them all exchanging cold looks.

"I was wondering if you kids would like something to eat," she said uncertainly. Roman turned his charm on her.

"Thanks for the offer, ma'am, but I must be going. I have to close the store up for a friend of mine before it gets too late," he said and stood. "As for you two, my offer still stands." He turned and only continued talking to Ever in her head.

_And, if you tell anyone about out little chit chat, then I'm coming after you, Evermore. You'd better watch your back._

_If anyone has to watch your back, it's you, Roman. After all, you can see dead people and that's not always a good thing._

_I'll see you tonight, luv. After all, it's the last time you can take me up on my offer. This is all the more time I'm giving you._

_Roman, please!_ He didn't let her finish her plead. He pushed her from his grasp and walked out to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the series The Immortals. It, along with its characters and plot, belongs to Alyson Noel.

Ever's Confrontation

I stood outside of Roman's house. My plan was to tell him off. I had rehearsed it with Damen, who told me all the flaws to it. But, now, standing there, I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him what I had rehearsed. So, I'd wasted two hours for nothing.

"Ever, luv, for what do I owe this honor?" Roman asked when he opened the door. I shrugged.

"We need to talk," I said.

"Ah, I was hoping you would show up. You see, I've always thought you were-" I cut him off.

"I'm not here to take you up on your deal. I'm here to negotiate, you know, talk ,discuss, confer, consult, bargain, parley, agree, settle, cooperate, collaborate, reach a deal and a ton of other definitions," I said. He smiled a false smile

"I know what negotiate means, Ever, but I'm not taking you up on it. As you can see, I like to have the best of things. As it is, that means you're the best thing if I want you," he said, shrugging.

"I just want to know what else I can do, other than sleep with you," I said. He looked thoughtful.

"I have an idea," he said slowly.

"Great, what is it?" I asked. He smiled and began to shut the door.

"Dear one, that is for me to know and you to find out. And by finding out, I mean you won't like it. Because tonight, someone will die and it ain't going to be you or me," he said.

_ The end of the story is to be told only by Alyson Noel in her book Shadowland that was released in 2009._


End file.
